Love Conquers All
by PaleAngel90
Summary: Life goes well after the events of Mission City, but what will happen? when a new enemy rises, and Sam suddenly dissapears without a trace?, the Autobots and NEST will have to find out, and save Sam from his captors, Yaoi/Slash oriented Story don t like don t read. Don t forget to review :)
1. Prelude

**N I want to say beforehand that this is my first time writing a story so go easy on me, okay? Also that ANY flaming will be erased and if you piss me off enough with flaming, it will be motive enough for blocking, saying that enjoy the story :) Beta'd by SophusMao **

**I don´t own Transformers, or the characters of the saga of Transformers (they belong to Hasbro and Michael Bay) I merely take them out for a creative spin that's all...**

**Songs inspiring me: Why Can´t This Night Go On Forever by Journey, Somebody To Love by Queen, To Zanarkand (Final Fantasy X), Foolish Heart By Steve Perry, Driven By You by Brian May, I´ll Be Alright Without You by Journey.**

Sam´s POV (Pondering about the past events)

Every story has a beginning, a prelude, well I could go on and tell you about my childhood but, to be honest, why lose precious time with embarrassing stories about a past so distant it seems it happened a lifetime ago? So yeah... Lets hear about the people who got me to where I am today, the people who made me who I am.

Listen to my story, it seemed like it was yesterday when I was at the Tranquility High School, trying to get an "A" for my father to fulfill his promise about helping me to buy my first car. Little did I know that that car, that beaten up 1974 yellow Camaro, would open my eyes and bring a whole new meaning of not just survive day by day but to truly live your life. Who would have known that my best friend would be a cybertronian? Who later would become a big brother to me, I certainly didn't know that. Well destiny tends to be that way, not that I would complain, why should I? I couldn't ask for a better brother, even if he can be sometimes quite a mother hen, but I wouldn't change anything about him, I love him just the way he is.

Miles, well there is another friend (my best friend turned brother over time), I missed him not being with me when shit hit the fan. But when the allspark, Autobots, and Decepticons happened I didn't want for him to be hurt... so I pushed him away (for his own good), though it wasn't easy, I missed him terribly and... well it didn't work for long anyway. He caught Ratchet transforming to remove an offending rock out of his chassis, he got the whole explanation and had to firm the confidentiality papers we all had to sign. I knew Bumblebee and him would make good friends, and I wasn't wrong. What I didn't know is that all of the bots and specially Ratchet would take a liking to him, enough to make Miles Ratchet´s second human apprentice. I was quite happy to hear this (everyone knows that behind all that gruffness, temper, and swearing is a mech who cares incredibly deeply of those around him, specially those he considers his family and loved ones), Miles was also happy to be his apprentice (Ecstatic to be precise).

Ahh, Mikaela... It sucks that I denied who I was back then. Keeping up a farce about who I really was when we were back in High school. I was heavily closeted back then, and it didn't help either that her boyfriend back then, Trent, was quite of an machist and homophobe. I knew if word got around that I was gay he would have bullied me more than he already did, so I did what I thought was appropriate. I mooned over Mikaela (though I have to admit that partly it was to annoy Trent), her way with cars and engines picked Ratchet´s interest in her and she became his first human apprentice, both of them were ecstatic about it, I was happy for both of them.

Will.. What can I say about you? You became like a big brother right at the beginning. You´re the most selfless, caring and loving human man I've ever met. I'm really sorry for all that you have been through; I don't know why Sarah ran off like that, leaving you alone to look after Anabelle, I know you weren't a couple, and that you always found men more attractive than women, but to leave you two... that wasn't right. But you got the whole support of the NEST people, and the bots support too. Though I wasn't worried about you and Anabelle. After all, Ironhide was quite taken with her, you only had to look at him when she was close, she had him all wrapped around her little finger (as they say). I knew Ironhide would help you whether you wanted it or not (chuckle).

Robert Epps: you always were like a good friend. The kind that if you´re heading to trouble would pat your shoulder and tell you; Well? What are we waiting for? I'm right behind you. I only regret to see him alone. He was alone, I could see the loneliness in his eyes when he thought no one was looking. It hurt to see him like that, I hoped he would find someone, to find happiness. We'll see what the future has in store.

Leo Spitz, You were quite a crybaby when I met you (chuckling). But you've matured since then. You never had any luck with women, I wondered if you should try men instead? Perhaps you would have had more luck (chuckling).

Seymour Simmons, what there is to be said about you? You were with the bad guys at the beginning. But, in the end, you redeemed yourself, and you did apologize to all the bots and the NEST team. Specially to Bee. In the end, you seemed not to be so bad.

Optimus Prime: Who would have thought that someone who radiates an aura of power, authority, kindness, patience, and gentleness like you would become such a good friend? Someone irreplaceable? You were always there for me through thick and thin, as they say, yet you knew how to cheer me up. I swear, when you smiled it was as if the sun lit you up. You only had to smile to make someone feel better, yet it was you who wore the world´s problems on your shoulders. Good thing you relied on others to share the burden. And after that we became friends. You talked about your problems with me. Good thing you had people who make you take some time off to unwind; Primus knows all that paperwork would drive someone insane, cybertronian or not. And your voice... that voice could make you forget your problems, that deep soothing voice. I never knew how could you maintain that calm when in battle, it was as if you knew that everything would be alright. I always respected you, right from the beginning, but after seeing you in battle... man, I can say that I admired you after that.

Ratchet: I have to admit... I was wary of you. Right from the start. But after seeing how deeply you cared for those around you I began to relax around you. You were quite easy to talk to, good at giving advice too. You became like a parent figure to Mikaela, Miles and me (good thing I had you, Will, Robert and the bots after I lost my parents) I will always be grateful for having you, Ratch.

Ironhide: I will be honest, at the beginning when you put your cannons in my face I was scared out of my mind. But over time I began to see you (under that rough exterior hides quite a good caring mech), though that was easily seen when Will had Anabelle with him after Sarah took off.

Jazz: Well I didn't get to know you well when we met. I just hope the allspark finds a way to bring you back, you died before your time. Everyone knows that. They miss you a lot, I´ll see what I can find about that. I promised myself that I try to bring you back... somehow.

Life has been quite the roller-coaster. But now, after the Mission city events, everything has slowed and quieted down into a peaceful state. We all know that this is just temporary, the quiet before the storm, it's something that we all know is going to happen. We just wish that it would last longer; to have some peace, to rest, to heal, to breathe, to live...

But as naïve as that sounds we know that it won´t last. But I´m confident that we´ll be ready for whatever comes. We´ll show the Decepticons that we´re not to be messed with; that we´ll protect our planet, our home, our people. And don't they say that good always wins over evil and that good will always prevail? Well, i´m confident of that.

I have family and friends to fight for. To live for. I won´t let the Decepticons to take that away from me, they've taken enough. It´s time to fight back, to win, to live.

Little did I know that the Decepticons weren't the only enemy that we will have to face...


	2. So, It Begins

N I want to say beforehand that this is my first time writing a story so go easy on me, okay? Also that ANY flaming will be erased and if you piss me off enough with flaming, it will be motive enough for blocking, saying that enjoy the story :) Beta'd by SophusMao

I don´t own Transformers, or the characters of the saga of Transformers (they belong to Hasbro and Michael Bay) I merely take them out for a creative spin that's all...

Songs I´m listening: Positive Touch by Journey, Looking For Love by Whitesnake, Separate Ways (Worlds Apart) by Journey, Strung Out by Steve Perry.

**Sam´s POV Before the Mission City Events:**

It all started that school day, I had managed to make a deal with my father Ron Witwicky. If I managed to get good grades (at least an A) he would help me to buy my first car.

I was ecstatic about that. Finally! I thought. Some independence, tomorrow was the day, I couldn't wait for today to end! (sigh) But I had to get everything ready for tomorrow. Luckily I had the essay done days ago, now all I had to do is get everything else, and go over the oral exposition I had to do. But I´m confident about it, I know I´m going to make it.

Class the next morning, I was called up by my teacher. The nerves built up. All of a sudden I wasn't so confident. What if I stuttered? Or forget what to say?

Mr. Phelps coughed to get my attention. "Okay, Mr. Witwicky. You're up."

I fumbled with my papers and my great-great-grandfathers memorabilia. I saw my teacher roll his eyes as a few students chuckled at my awkwardness. I stood with my things and placed them on Mr. Phelps' desk, they clattered and shuffled as I placed them. "Sorry, I got a lot of stuff..." I straightened my back and faced my peers. "Okay... For my family-"

"Watch this." I heard as a paper ball hit my face. Laughs came from the jocks and I grit my teeth. Trent.

"Who did...who did that!?" My teacher wasn't even paying attention to me, how could I expect him to watch the rest of his class? "People! Responsibility!" He was blatantly ignored as small laughs continued.

I shook it off. I had to do this...for the car. "Okay...ummm. So, for my family genealogy report I decided to do it on my great-great-grandfather. Who was a famous man, Captain Archibald Witwicky." I choked on my words but covered it up by pulling up the map I had prepared. "Very famous explorer. In fact, he was one of the first to explore the Artic Circle, which is a big deal."

"In 1897, he took 41 brave sailors straight into the Artic Shelf. So, that´s the story, right?" I unfolded the map showing it to the class, damn I wished this exposition didn't take too long. I wanted to get out of here.

"And here we have some of the basic instruments and tools used by 19th -century seamen" I showed the items, dang they were heavy... "This here is the Quadrant, which you can get for 80 bucks. It´s all for sale, by the way." I held up the item. "This here is the Sextant 50$ for this, which is a bargain."

"These are pretty cool. These are my great-great-grandfather's glasses" I showed my grandfather´s glasses, I did't want to sell them, but I needed the money. "I haven't quite gotten them appraised yet, but they've seen many cool things"

"Are you going to sell me his liver? Mr. Witwicky, this isn't show and sell. It´s the 11th grade. I don´t think your Grandfather would be particularly proud of what you're doing." Mr. Phelps scolded me, making me feel lower than dirt, sometimes I hated that man.

"I know. I'm sorry. I just, you know, this is all going toward my car fund. You can tell your folks. It´s on eBay. I take Paypal. Cold hard cash works, too.

"And the compass makes a great gift for Columbus Day". I know I sounded quite pathetic, but I really needed the money, my father was quite cheap, where money is concerned (Sigh).

"Sam!" Mr Phelps slightly raised his boring and dull voice to scold me again.

"Sorry! Unfortunately my great-great-grandfather, the genius that he was; wound up going blind and crazy in a psycho ward, drawing these strange symbols and babbling on about some giant ice man that he thought he discovered." I showed to the class an old newspaper and a paper sheet with Cybertronian written Hieroglyphs done by my great-great grandfather. It still amazed me though...

The bell signaling the end of the class day rung, I couldn't wait to get out of here.

"Okay. Might be a pop quiz tomorrow. Might not. Sleep in fear tonight." Mr. Phelps, ever the same, liked to torture his students with unpredictable and unannounced quizzes and tests which happened pretty often. Another thing I detested about him.

"Here, you want?. Here, 50?, 40?, 30?" I tried in vain to sell something, it didn't go well...

"Sam?" Mr Phelps called with his bored, dull, and annoyed tone of voice. It was kinda of his trademark.

"Yeah. Sorry, sorry. Okay. Pretty good, right?" I tried to be optimistic, but with this man, it was better to expect the worse beforehand...

"Uhhh... I´d say a solid B-" Wow this man was even cheaper than my father was, only he was cheap with grades...

"A B-?" I felt swindled, cheated by my teacher, after all my hard work, he was going to give me a B?! And a B- at that! Oh, no you won´t, not if I have anything to say about it.

"You were hawking your great-great-grandfather´s crap in my classroom" Mr. Phelps argued with that annoying voice of his... I swear he almost sounded arrogant, with a distinct air of superiority, who did this man think he was?.

"No, kids enjoy... Look can you do me a favour?" I countered, I´m not going down without a fight, certainly not against Mr. Phelps.

"What?" asked Mr. Phelps clearly bored, as if he couldn't be bothered by inferior beings like me. Sure, his superiority complex was getting to my nerves... Breathe Sam, don´t let him get to you, hold on until this is over and you´ll be free of him, no more Mr. Phelps. Luckily I won´t have him as a teacher anymore (that alone should be motive enough to throw a party).

"Can you look out the window for a second? You see my father? He´s the guy on the green car." Yeah from one cheap to another, I hope this works...

"Yeah" Mr. Phelps said but not without a groan.

"Okay, I wanna tell you about a dream. A boy´s dream. And a man´s promise to that boy. He looked me in the eye. He said "Son, I'm gonna buy you a car. But I want you to bring me $2000 and three "A"´s" Okay, I got the $2000 and two "A"´s. Okay? Here´s the dream. Your B-" I make an explosion sound, trying to get my point across. "Dream gone. Kaput. Sir, just ask yourself, what would Jesus do?" I knew I had hit him where it hurt. He was a Christian and a fanatic at that. I knew I had won.

"Yes! Yes, yes" I happily chanted while running to my father, Ronald Witwicky, in his old green speedster.

"So?" My father asked nonchalant as ever.

"A-. It's an "A", though." I hoped it worked...

"Wait, wait, wait. I can't see. It's an "A"." My father didn't believed me, as if I wouldn't be able to get good grades. I thought Really, dad?.

"So, I'm good?" I was dreading his answer was a no.

"You´re good. I got a little surprise for you, son" I was dreading his surprise, although at the same time I was excited about it.

"What kind of..." Wait... he´s going to play a joke on me, surely...We drove past a car retailers. A Porsche retailer!

"Yeah, a little surprise" My father had that glint in his eyes, pure mischief, yeah a joke, no doubt...

"No. No, no, no. Dad! Oh, you got to be kidding me" I opted to go along with his joke, even if it did hurt a little, I´m not stupid I knew he would never buy me a Porsche, let alone as my first car.

"See?" No, I´m blind, pfft.

"Yeah. I am" Though it would have been awesome to have a Porsche as my first car, but I didn´t liked the new models, the older ones had more charisma, looked better...

"You´re not getting a Porsche" My father said laughing. See? I told you it was one of his "practical" jokes...

"You think that's funny?" I put up the charade that I was upset by this, though I have to admit It amused me to some degree.

"Yeah, I think it's funny" My father said, just as I knew he would.

"What´s wrong with you?" I asked him, curious about what he would answer me.

"You think I´d really get you a Porsche for your first car?" My father was quite amused by this, even if it was a somewhat cruel joke. I was glad to see him smile and laugh, he didn't laugh or smile enough, it really made him look younger.

While we were bickering: I saw, from the corner of my eyes, an old yellow Camaro driving behind us. Man, I loved old Camaros, I hoped I could get one as my car.

"I don´t want to talk to you for the rest of this whole thing" I said, feigning upset with him.

"Come on, It's just a practical joke" My father said chuckling. Yeah...you and your jokes (sigh).

"It´s not a funny joke" My father laughs and I hoped my father would let me get a decent car. Not one of those ugly relics from the Neolitic.

We pulled into an old car retailers. The place could have done with a paint job...We hear the Car salesman arguing with one of his employees, I tune him out. Yelling in front of the customers, nice, that´s the way to attract buyers, you´re doing nicely Bolivia´s I thought with dry humour and irony.

"Here? No, no, no, what is this?. You said half a car, not half a piece of crap, Dad." I felt dread settle in my gut, half of the cars here were in a pitiful condition. I wanted a car that worked, not a piece of crap that was more suited to a junk yard.

"When I was your age, I'd been happy with four wheels and an engine" My father said. Yeah, but you probably had a car that didn't looked like it was struggling to stand in it´s wheels, pretty much like the 90% of these cars looked.

"Okay. Let me explain something to you. Okay? You ever see 40 year old virgin?" I hoped he had.

"Yeah" My father probably got dragged by my mother to see that film.

"Okay, that's what this is." I pointed to a very old car that would have probably been in its prime during the 1980's. "And this is 50 year old virgin." Another poor excuse for a "car". I hoped I made my point known.

"Okay" Seems like I made my point known. I hoped.

"You want me to live that life?" I hoped he didn't want me to die virgin, after all I wanted to get boyfriend (even If I´m still closeted, I want a boyfriend, that maybe would help me to be more open about it).

"No sacrifice, no victory" I feared he would pull out the family motto.

"Yeah, no victory, you know I got it. The old Witwicky motto, Dad" I do, I really do.

"Right" My father sighed at seeing that loud salesman walking towards us.

"Gentlemen. Bobby Bolivia, like the country except without the runs. How can I help you?" Said the salesman while he chuckled at his lame joke.

"Well, my son here, is looking to buy his first car" Said my father while patting my shoulder, clear pride in his voice and face.

"You come to see me?" Said the salesman with clear fake surprise and excitement.

"I had to" I was as resigned as I felt.

"That practically make us family. Uncle Bobby B, baby. Uncle Bobby B" Damn, he was annoying. Yeah, keep dreaming.

"Sam" I felt that it was only out of politeness to introduce myself.

"Sam, let me talk to you. Sam your first enchilada of freedom awaits underneath one of those hoods. Let me tell you something, son. A driver doesn't pick the car. The car'll pick the driver. It's a Mystical bond between man and machine. Son, I´m a lot of things, but a liar's not one of them" He launched into an speech, putting one of his arms around me, I decide to tune him out for a while, man this guy is unbearable... But I hear the distinctive sound of an old muscle Camaro nearby. I hope this man has one on sale that´s not too expensive...

"Well over here, every piece of car a man might want or need" Said Bolivia´s and I tuned him in, just in case he had something worthwhile in this junk yard.

"This ain't bad... This one´s got racing stripes" A Camaro! Yes! But...hmm, the paint job is a mess, so old and faded...

"Yeah... It got racing... Yeah, what´s this? What the heck is this?. I don't know nothing about this car. Manny!" Way to assure your customers Bolivia´s...

I heard Bolivia´s and his employee arguing about the car, it was clear that none of them had a clue about the car. Wow, that's some ineptitude... I tune them out as they keep arguing and open the door of the Camaro. I begin to feel the inside of the car, getting a feel of the leather and the space inside.

"Feels good" The interior is actually in good condition, cushy seats, very comfortable.

"How much?" My father asked, always on alert for prices.

"Well, considering the semi-classic nature of the vehicle, with the slick wheels and the custom paint job..." Even he wasn't convinced about what he was saying.

"Yeah, but the paint's faded" Lousy customer attention, one more defect of this place.

"Yeah, but it´s custom" Bloivia´s tried to argue.

"It´s custom-faded?" I had to raise an eyebrow, this was getting ridiculous...

"Well, it's your first car. I wouldn't expect you to understand. Five grand!" Bloivia´s said. Sure, as if I was a total ignorant at cars, pfft...

"No, I'm not paying over four. Sorry" My father put the limit there, I would have too, $5000 is waaaay too much for a car in this condition, Camaro or not.

"Kid, come on. Get out of the car" Bolivia´s seemed as if he was constipated. Seems like he met a hard customer, meaning my father.

"No, no, no. You said cars pick their drivers" I wasn't about to let this dream car to get away from me, no sir.

"Well, sometimes they pick a driver with a cheap-ass father. Out of the car" Bolivia´s looked upset about it, I thought that was quite amusing. Then he seemed as if he was going to launch another speech about the crap-cars around and I tuned him out.

"There's a Fiesta with racing stripes over there" I heard my father say to me.

"I don´t want a Fiesta" A Fiesta? No way... I close the Camaro´s door and it´s other door slams into a beetle that looked like it had seen better days. Bolivia watched on, wide eyed.

"You alright?" My father asked to Bolivia´s. I had to bite my lower lip to not laugh out loud.

"Yeah, I'm okay, no worries. I'll get a sledgehammer and pop that out" Bolivia´s said. Pretty sure he crapped in his underwear, a low chuckle escaped my lips, but I managed to compose myself and when I heard Bolivia´s and his employee bickering again. I tuned them out. Seriously? Are they lovers or what? While I´m pondering about it, a deafening shrill can be heard and all of the cars windows explode, surprisingly no one was injured, when I looked up the only car intact was the Camaro.

"$4000!" Said Bolivia´s the man probably needed a laxative, ASAP. Though, with what just happened he might not need it after all.

I got the nagging feeling that somehow my new car did that... But, man!, I'm sooo relieved of finally getting away from that car salesman, man he was unbearable.

Anyway, now that I got the car, I just hope that he lasts long enough to have it fixed, and restored, I wonder what Miles will think of my new car.


	3. Of Friends And Dogs

N I want to say beforehand that this is my first time writing a story so go easy on me, okay? Also that ANY flaming will be erased and if you piss me off enough with flaming, it will be motive enough for blocking, saying that enjoy the story :) Beta'd by SophusMao

I don´t own Transformers, or the characters of the saga of Transformers (they belong to Hasbro and Michael Bay) I merely take them out for a creative spin that's all...

Songs I´m listening: Love Is Like Oxygen by Sweet, Love Chaser by Europe, Alone by Heart.

**Sam´s POV (Witwicky Residence):**

I finally got the car, it´s time to try to make it more presentable. Wash and wax, yeah maybe it would look more presentable after that, hopefully... I got all that I would need to do wash my Camaro, man it was hot outside, good thing I was wearing slacks and trunks, no sense in wearing jeans and slippers if they´re going to get soaked.

So I pulled from the garage a portable radio, slipped a mix CD of Rock, and got to work washing the car. Actually I found myself enjoying it, I thought I would get bored, but it seems I was wrong. At the same time that I was pondering about this, I see one of my neighbours from across the street. A girl, probably older than me, tight clothes that left very little to the imagination, a skirt so short she was probably trying to get whoever looked at her to see her underwear, showing an ample cleavage, showing even more when she leaned to her house fence. I winced, man that´s so not my thing, seriously, girl put some clothes on.

I don´t know why she tries to get my attention! I´m not even straight, or bisexual for that matter. Lately, I've felt more free about my sexual orientation, I didn't feel uncomfortable about staring at guys. In fact, I kind of couldn't help it, I even flirted with one, Mark was his name. I think my slut of a neighbor was present at the time, it was at the closest park near my parents house. To my amazement, the guy flirted back! And smiled at me. We talked for a while before he had to go, that was a good evening. He seemed nice, but also sad, he told me he was moving out to Canada in two days, and that he didn't want to get attached, that it would only make it more painful, I understood, still it sucked...

Still my neighbour kept trying to flirt with me, she even asked me out, I told her that I wasn´t interested in her at all. Man, was this girl slow or what? I told her directly that I´m gay and she still seemed interested into get into my pants, I had to kiss Mark stupid in front of her for her to finally leave me alone. Finally! I thought. She left me alone and left stomping as if she was upset by it, I felt highly amused by her tantrum.

Mark and I ended up trading e-mails, but it was clear that this wasn't going anywhere. He had walked to my car, where he pressed me against the drivers side door and kissed me senseless. His light brown hair glowed with the sunset light, and his grey eyes looked so beautiful. I liked him, I really did but I didn´t feel a connection with him. Not that spark of attraction where, with just one look, would leave me breathless. He´s a good guy, handsome, so good at kissing... But we both knew it wasn't going anywhere...

So we decided to part ways there, he was leaving in two days, better to no make it worse. I got inside of my Camaro, started the engine and left, oddly the radio played sad ballads through the way back home, I focused on the music, not the lyrics of the songs, that way it was easier...

**Bumblebee´s POV:**

I felt bad for my charge, he seemed to like the other male. I tried to make him feel better, but it seems I didn't do a good job, he ignored the music, seems like his mind was focused elsewhere. Anyway, I had located my objective, I had to stick to protect Samuel James Witwicky.

It didn't seem to be a bad job. The boy was quite nice, he washed me, and waxed me. It felt...nice. It had been a while since someone had done that for me. I looked up for examples at the internet, it was pretty much was like a relaxing massage, it certainly felt like that, primus I felt like brand new after that.

I tried to get into my charge´s browsing cache to see where could I try to get to know him better. For him to get to know me better without... what was the word?... Ah, yes, freaking out on me. He used to play quite frequently an online game called "O.Q.",

I thought it would be boring. But, after a while, I surprised myself by actually enjoying the game. He was a mage and I chose to be a warrior. I managed to get to a decent level overnight, while Samuel slept, I couldn't wait to get close to him. To become his friend, after all, the better I knew him, the better I could protect him. I felt quite shocked when I found out that Samuel does have quite good taste in music, retro but classy, golden hits, and a very wide musical taste. Jazz would be quite happy to spend a whole day talking to Samuel about music, and listening to music with him.

I feel alone here, everyone is outside this planet awaiting for my reports, but lately I've been quite busy trying to get to know my charge, and I haven´t had the chance to report to them.

I hear a ping in my comm system, that must be Optimus, wanting a report...

"Bumblebee, what is your status? Anything to report? How are you?" I felt happy to hear his deep, soothing voice. Primus, I missed him, he always was like an older brother to me. I missed everyone.

"I found a lead, it seems the Allspark is somehow connected to one of the Witwicky´s past family members. Currently, I´m in their residence, acting as Samuel Witwicky´s car, and I´m okay. Samuel´s really nice, Jazz would like him, he has good musical taste, Jazz would also like human´s music, it´s so wide in styles..." I answered and I could hear Jazz and Ironhide whooping in the background of Optimus´s comm.

"Good work Bumblebee, stay with the boy. Be careful though, we have detected Decepticon presence on the planet you are on. Keep in touch, and update regularly, we will be awaiting for you to give us the confirmation to rendezvous with you on earth. Take care. Prime out" He seemed so alone, it was clear in his voice. I felt bad for him, he deserved to be happy, I hoped that somehow he found someone. His mate, if you believed in the ancient cybertronian stories, told that every cybertronian had a mate, their another half (If you felt romantic about it). Though I couldn´t help but wonder if I had a fated mate...

"I will, take care Optimus. See you soon. Bumblebee out" I felt good after talking to him even if it was briefly, I couldn't wait for them to get here. Also I needed to be extra careful knowing that the Decepticons are on the planet, did they had the same intel we had? If so, that would've been cause enough to worry, and that would mean that they knew about the Witwicky´s...

I wouldn't fail on my mission, I wouldn't fail Optimus and the others, and certainly I wouldn´t fail Samuel. I swear to primus that I won´t.

**Sam´s POV:**

I woke up to my dog was barking, he clearly wanted his breakfast, but... where are my parents?. hold on... What time is it? 07:19?, you have to be kidding me...

"Nobunaga! Shut Up, for gods sake It´s Saturday! And it´s too early!" I felt bad about yelling to my dog, he was quite good, well behaved and quite loving, he stopped barking, and I heard him climbing up the stairs.

My door opens and there is my dog, my black and brown doberman. This breed was quite misunderstood, has bad reputation (unfair one at that might I add). They can be gentle and loving, though they´re always protective of their owners that´s natural about them.

Nobunaga whines, and his little cropped tail moves a mile a minute. He walks towards my bed, and nudges me with his muzzle, and whines again, he wants to eat. I sigh and slowly get up stretching as I do.

"Okay, big guy. I´m up, let´s get you your breakfast, come on" I told him to which he happily barked but not without jumping and standing on his hind-paws and giving me his good morning hug, which made me chuckle. My father taught him that last year. He was a year and a half old, and he was huge already.

Nobunaga ran out of the room to catch up with me and climbed down the stairs beside me. I went to the kitchen and went to the room in the back connecting with the back yard which had Nobunaga´s food, I served him a bowl full of his food and went to see what I could get for breakfast.

The cupboard where my mother kept my favourite morning snack, chocolate cookies, was empty. How disappointing. Instead, I wander to the fridge and found a note stuck to it with a magnet. they had left early that morning to travel to their friends house and wouldn't be home until later that evening. I shrugged, they need some time for themselves too. I opened the fridge and pulled out the food stuffs I would need to make myself an English breakfast. Sausage and bacon with tomatoes and mushrooms. An egg and ,of course, beans.

I began to cook it and man, it smelled wonderful, I couldn't wait to eat... It didn´t took long for the breakfast to be finished.

"Now to dig in" I could hear Nobunaga eating his dry dog food, he really loved it. the packet said it was made of rice, meat, and vegetables. It kinda smelled like that, but well if he liked it, it meant it couldn't taste too bad...

While I busied myself with eating breakfast I heard my cellphone ringing indicating I had a new unread text. I grabbed the phone from the table and looked at the text. It was from Miles saying; "Hey, bro, good morning. What´re you doing today? You busy? Text me back"

I replied to his text saying: "I'm free all day, my parents are out visiting friends of theirs and other than taking Nobunaga for a walk I'm free. My Camaro has been washed and waxed and it looks much better" (I had sent him a few pictures when I got it and drove it home, certainly it looked better)

My phone rung again another text from Miles it said "Okay, a walk at the park sounds good. I need to get Storm out for a walk too. I want to take a look at your car, you've had it for a few days and still I haven´t seen it with my own eyes! you had breakfast?" Miles had a black retriever called Storm, one of the most gentle dogs I have ever seen.

I replied saying "I´m having breakfast, looks like we have a plan. Nobunaga is still eating, he's taking his time. Sure, I would love to take the car for a drive with you, but I don´t want our dogs to piss or take a shit in it" I said it mainly for Storm, I knew Nobunaga wouldn´t do that, my father had him very well trained.

Miles replied again "You know you don´t have to worry about Nobunaga, and Storm doesn´t do that either!My father has a friend who´s a dog trainer he trained storm since he was a puppy 3 years ago, don´t worry Storm won´t ruining your car XD" I knew Miles was chuckling at this, but to get the stink of leather seats is not an easy thing.

"Okay, when you can come over? Did you have breakfast yet?" I sent to Miles, I hoped he had something to eat...

"Yeah, I already ate breakfast, Cheese Sandwich and glass of milk, satisfied with my answer? By the way, what about that guy you told me you liked?" Miles knew I´m gay, mainly because when we were much younger we came out to each other. We felt bad about hiding this to each other, and we ended blurting to each other that we were gay. At the time it was hard and tense, but after a few minutes we began to talk about it, and then we were talking about boys as if we had always known.

"He left to move to Canada with his family last Saturday. I liked him, true, but even if he hadn't moved we wouldn't have had much of a future. There wasn't much spark between us, so to speak. And as you've said to me before there are more men out there. I´ll find someone, don´t worry" I had to reassure him, he could be quite a mother-hen sometimes.

"Still, it had to suck" Miles replied, knowing me he had the rest of the explanation.

"It did, I won´t lie, but we wouldn't make it as a couple. It´s sad, he would have made a good friend, also I've made a good "friend" online in OQ. I think you would like him" There, he would bite the bullet as they say.

"Who? New friend there? I haven´t logged in OQ recently, didn't have time" He was sometimes busy during summer helping his grandfather in his store.

"His name is BBcamaro. He´s nice, quite funny too, he described himself and he´s totally your type. Thought I should tell you so you can talk to him" I wasn't going to describe him to Miles, if he wanted to know he would have to talk to BB himself.

"Aww, come on! Don´t be mean! Spill, Sam" Oh, no Miles I´m not going to fall for that.

"Nope, no can do, you want him? Then you flirt him, I´m not going to hold your hand forever Miles, at some point you will have to get a boyfriend on your own. I´m not going to be there forever, and that´s that" There, I´m not going to do that.

"(Sigh) Okay, you party-pooper, on my way to your house" That´s it Miles, I don´t know why he´s so wary about this.

"Roger that, see you soon. Don´t forget to bring toys and a few bags for Storm for if he takes a shit" I felt the need to remind him that just in case he forgot.

"Yes, yes I know, be there in 15 mins aprox" I knew he was going to take longer, his lateness rivaled with some women I knew. He liked to always try to look as good as possible, even though he looked like one of those surfers.

He arrived almost half an hour late, I knew he was going to be late, so I was watching the TV while I petted Nobunaga´s head which he had laid in my lap.

When the doorbell rung I turned off the TV, gathered everything I needed for the walk, got my cellphone, and keys and answered the door.

"Finally you´re here you vain teenager" I told Miles with clear amusement.

"Yeah, sure, let´s go" he said with a huff.

"Okay, I take you already took a look at my car" I already knew the answer.

"Of course I did, and it does look better now than it did when you bought it" said Miles.

"It does, dogs to the backseat" I told him and he nodded.

"Nobunaga, Storm" the dogs looked to me, Nobunaga and Storm barked happily while wagging their tails.

"Come on boys, to the back" They hopped to the back, but not before I put a car seat cover.

We drove to one of the parks that allowed dogs. It was like 20 minutes away from my house in car, the dogs had a great morning playing with us and other dogs there. wWhile Miles and I talked about boys, Miles asked me my opinion about some boys and men there. He knew how I liked them, older, taller than me, and muscled if possible.

We did see some fine specimens of men there, too bad they were either taken or straight...


	4. Morpheus Spell

N I want to say beforehand that this is my first time writing a story so go easy on me, okay? Also that ANY flaming will be erased and if you piss me off enough with flaming, it will be motive enough for blocking, saying that enjoy the story :) Beta'd by SophusMao

I don´t own Transformers, or the characters of the saga of Transformers (they belong to Hasbro and Michael Bay) I merely take them out for a creative spin that's all...

**Optimus POV (Outside of Earth, Unspecified Planet):**

We got the report from Bumblebee along with human customs that he had researched for us in advance for when we descended to earth, that was three solar days ago.

I have to admit that all the intel he forwarded us was quite interesting, humans seemed to be very unique, diverse and interesting.

Ratchet and Jazz were the most intrigued by this, it was good to see them excited about this, to see them conversing about humans and their cultures.

Ironhide was curious, but not overly, he was more worried about the Decepticons in the planet, comprehensible, I too was worried about that also.

Samuel James Witwicky, according to Bumblebee´s intel, he was the great-great-grandson of Archibald Witwicky. We must keep a keen optic on him, keep him safe from the Decepticons if we are to find the allspark. He is the main lead according to Bumblebee, also he seemed to be a very interesting human. We will see...

Since we parted ways with the other teams it has become more lonely. But at least we have each other, and I could not have more luck with my team mates, all trust worthy, and true friends I trust with my life without a doubt.

I can see that Jazz´s separation from his bonded is harsh for him. But then he smiles from audio receptor to audio receptor, and his optics brighten. It is at that moment when we know that he is talking through his bond with Prowl, his bonded, we miss him too. I hope they reunite with us soon.

For us, the single ones, it becomes hard, because we feel the loneliness at a much deeper level. We remember our past relationships and it hurts. Jazz would say "Flings", not everyone is so fortunate to have a faithful bond-mate, or mate for that matter...

Loneliness is harsh, and sometimes its a hard blow to the spark. At the same time, for those unfortunate few like me, to have had an very painful and unhappy relationship, it only lead to a break up. and a painful one at that. but at least it made me feel something at the end. I was...lighter, free for the first time in my life, and I have to thank that femme for that. She not only opened my optics, but also made me realize that I am not attracted to femmes or females, but to mechs or males. What was the word Jazz used to describe males who were either romantically or sexually attracted to other males? The human word...what was it?... Ahh! Yes, Homosexual, or Gay. Yes, Jazz said that according to human culture I am gay or homosexual. It fits, I guess.

I have heard Jazz and Ratchet talking about if it would be possible for a Cybertronian to have a human mate, it seemed to be an interesting talk, they asked my opinion about it.

"I have nothing against one of us to have a human mate, if it is possible. Ratchet do you think it would be possible?" I was very interested in this subject, it was a fascinating topic. And I could see that even Ironhide was interested. Even if he didn't show it and he was eavesdropping, as the humans say.

"I think it could be possible, do you remember the H.O.L.O.? The device that allows us to blend with foreign cultures and races? We all have it...all Autobots, that is. The Decepticons banned it and removed it from their troops, including the top officers" I had forgotten that...

"Yeah, the decepticreeps were pit-bent in removing the offensive thing. I heard two decepticreeps once while doing reckon in a mission" Said Jazz, of course he would know, he is after all one of our best black- ops and top spy.

"Well, it works for us, we have this as a resource. To use to our advantage" Said Ironhide who was not pretending to eavesdrop any more.

"Well, as I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted by courtesy of Jazz. Modifying our HOLO device and adapting it to the human species, though no Cybertronian has used this device in ages last time I checked, in Iacon at the database of medical research center. It would be possible maybe even bond too if they consent and agree, but again we would need to test this, for now it is just merely guess work" Said Ratchet glaring at Jazz who winced and smiled, embarrassed, to Ratchet. I already knew that Ratchet was going to work thoroughly in this subject, surely he was already working out how to manage this in his sharp. brilliant, and scientific mind.

"It would indeed be an advantage for us, not only against the Decepticons, but also to try to work with the humans, hopefully to gain allies, and if possible friendships too" I said already hoping we would have the chance to get along with the humans.

"Yes, that would be wonderful, but let´s not forget that they may become hostile to us, let´s be careful before we give this important intel to the humans. Anyway, as Ratchet said, we first need to make modifications; test them, and personally gather data about how humans work, how humans function, and all of that, so we can be sure that it would take some time to get all of that ready." Ironhide said, always wiser than he appears to be.

"I agree with Ironhide, we will exercise caution and keep this as a secret among ourselves and we will debrief with the humans about this when we are sure we can trust them." As much as I wanted to try this precaution was first and foremost.

"Okay, why don´t we all go over all the intel that Bumblebee sent us? Better to be ready beforehand" Said Jazz and of course we thoroughly went over it .

"Better too to ask Bumblebee to gather all that specific data by himself. At least we´ll have more data to begin researching, he does have the Witwicky boy near him after all" Ratchet said and we all agreed on that.

**Bumblebee´s POV:**

Whilst the humans were walking their...dogs? I was commed by Ratchet and asked to gather useful data about how humans work; how their bodies worked, about how they function, their cultures. All for the future modifications of our HOLO devices to blend better with the humans. I was more than delighted to gather that data, that meant better chances to get to know my charge. Possibly even befriend him.

Though I had to admit Samuel´s friend was quite attractive, I felt a small attraction to him. Miles Lancaster was his name, according to Samuel´s chat history.

Quite handsome he is, his hair glowed like earth gold in the sunlight, those sky blue eyes, quite a contrast to Samuel´s Light brown hair and those intense green eyes he has. I´m not saying that Samuel´s not attractive, quite the opposite, but I don´t feel attracted to Samuel.

I mentally shake my head about this. Focus Bee! You have work to do! So I began to do all that data gathering Ratchet asked me while I scanned for Decepticons. Coast seemed clear for now.

Miles and Samuel seemed to have a great time with their dogs. I´m glad they didn't relieve their needs inside me. I thought with a quick shudder. That stink wouldn't have been a pleasant scent to clean off me.

I gathered data from all the humans that I could reach with my scanners at the park, including Miles and Samuel. I stored the useful data, ready to sent for processing with Ratchet and erased the rest.

A few hours later we returned to the Witwicky residence. It was already dark and from what I could hear from Samuel telling Miles over the telephone, Samuel´s parents were already sleeping. So he ate dinner and went to his bedroom to get ready for the night, without disturbing and waking up his parents. Apparently, they had called him when they returned; to thank him for watching the house and pet, left the dinner warming for him, and to ask him if he was going to come home and to close the door behind him.

Samuel´s bedroom is located in the back of the house, looking over the back yard. So when he turned the light out and had fallen asleep, I transformed and took advantage of the darkness in the back yard. With my smaller and lither frame, I managed to get good scans and readings of Samuel and his parents. Just to have more to contrast, I assured myself. I stored that data and made it ready to send of to the Autobots. The more information they got, the better our chances.

I managed to return back to where Samuel parked me without making a noise. I transformed back and put my sensors on high alert to search for decepticons.

As I powered down and went into recharge, I decided to check Sam's search history. It was...interesting. Definitely something I wouldn't have thought I may have found.

Gay sex websites, lots of research pages about gay sex, like: "how to have gay sex", "roles in gay sex", "how to be the perfect bottom for your top", "anal sex, explained thoroughly", "Oral sex in gay relationships", and "advice for first timers in gay anal sex".

The research about gay sex was normal. The videos he watched suggested he liked taller, muscular men, and I would be lying if it wasn't a turn on. Samuel seemed to have good taste.

He didn't had many videos saved in his browser favorites. But the ones he did have, you could see that the partners who had sex were very affectionate with each other. Perhaps that was a turn on for him? I stored that to send to Ratchet later...

Recharge welcomed me with open arms.

**Sam´s POV:**

Well, that was quite a dream I would love to live. If it were not for the fact that it involved 7 freaking tall robots, talking about how was I supposed to fulfill my destiny and to find their last descendant, one by the name Optimus Prime, or something like that...

Back to the dream: A tall muscular man with a deep voice embraced me from behind. I should be freaked by this, were not his voice so deep, masculine and soothing. Like honey and caramel.

I did of course jump a little, to which he chuckled. He gently pressed me more to his chest, holding me tight.

"Relax Samuel, you know I would never hurt you." That voice! "I have missed you, It feels good to have you in my arms" Said the man.

I felt myself relaxing in his embrace. It felt good to be in his arms, to be honest. Though I had no control over what I said or did.

"Sorry, I did not feel your presence until you embraced me" And that was true. Wait, why the heck did I have a British accent?!

"No need to apologize, my friend. You looked pensive, is there something troubling you? You know you can talk to me" I shuddered at that warming voice wrapping itself around me. Somehow, I felt as though I could trust this man with my life. I could tell him all of my secrets and he would never go away. He would not leave me, never judge me.

"I... just do not know...things here have been more calm than usual. I guess I am just wary" Seriously? Why the British accent? I am American... as far as I know...

"I understand, I feel the same. As they say: The calm before the storm. But everything now should be easier, the-" His voice blurred with the fog of the dream "have been repelled, and M-" There! It did it again! "Is dead. So, now we should have the chance to live our lives, hopefully in peace..." Yes, tell me you feel the same for me that I feel for you. Please...let me hear it. Wait a moment, I do not know this man! This is just a dream, for god's sake!

Then the 7 freaking tall robots appear out of thin air and they look at me. Apparently, the man behind me cannot see them and they say to me: "This could be your future. Your future mate, find him, find our last descendant. Optimus Prime" Maaaan, these guys are beginning to border stalking... Then the dream stopped as I woke up being woken by my personal alarm clock: AKA Nobunaga.

Unbeknownst to Samuel, Optimus had the same dream, only the Primes urged him to find Samuel.


	5. Feel The Tension

N I want to say beforehand that this is my first time writing a story so go easy on me, okay? Also that ANY flaming will be erased and if you piss me off enough with flaming, it will be motive enough for blocking, saying that enjoy the story :) Beta'd by SophusMao

I don´t own Transformers, or the characters of the saga of Transformers (they belong to Hasbro and Michael Bay) I merely take them out for a creative spin that's all...

**Sam POV ( At The Witwicky Home): **

"Ugh! Nobunaga, stop... Stop licking my face" I said gently pushing him away and turning the other way, hoping that he would leave me alone. To which Nobunaga barked and ran to the opposite side of my bed, catching me off guard and licking me a new one again.

"Oh, for the love of... What is it? Stop, I am already awake, thanks to you" I said to him in a fond but exasperated voice, to which he barked and crouched to his front paws with his rear up in the air, then jumping, running back and forth and repeat.

"Are you hungry? Mom! Are you there?" I heard some noise downstairs, it could be either of my parents, better to ask and be sure.

"Sam? Are you awake sweetie? Yes, I'm here downstairs in the kitchen" My mother, Judith, said from the floor below.

"Yes, I am awake, Nobunaga woke me up, as usual. Mom, did you or Dad feed him?" I asked my mother, I was hungry too, so if my parents hadn't fed Nobunaga then I would. Then I would get some breakfast.

"Yes, Sam, your father fed the dog. Why do you ask? Come downstairs, sweetie, you have to have some food into your stomach. Breakfast is one of the most important meals of the day" Of course my mother would remind me of that, after all, she has drilled that into my mind since I was a toddler.

"I ask because Nobunaga seemed hungry, but I suppose he is just bored. Okay, mom, I will be there in a bit" I said.

"Now then, are you bored, big boy? Hmm?" Nobunaga barked and his little tail moved so fast it was a blur.

"Definitely you are bored, but before we go out to play I have to eat something. If I do not eat something I will not have energy to play with you" I said while Nobunaga pushed his head to my hand asking for some petting, which I gladly obliged.

"Come on, big boy, let's go downstairs" I said to him while he ran past me and raced downstairs, probably to get his toys ready. My cellphone rang signaling me that I had a new unread text.

"Probably from Miles" I said to myself as while I checked it. The message said:

"Hey! Sleepyhead! You awake? You busy tomorrow? It's been a week since the last time we went out with our dogs to the park, and while we see each other practically everyday, we don´t go out that often. How about a change of scenery and go to the mall? Answer Asap" Miles was an early riser... most of the time. I replied saying:

"Yes, I am awake, Miles, and I´m free. So far... I will let you know once I ask my mother to see if there is anything scheduled up. Yes, I remember when we went to the park to do some stud-sighting. The mall sounds good, which one? The Rosewater Mall?" I asked, the other Mall called Bettery Mall was not much to see.

Miles replied: "Of course, that shit of a mall, Bettery, is not worth going! Besides, there´s some things I need to look up when we get there" I already knew he meant video-games, or comics. I entered the kitchen.

"Good morning, mom, are leftovers from when you and dad had breakfast?" I asked.

"No, dear, we had toast and eggs. I can make you some if you want?" My mother said. Hmmm, not eggs right now...

"I want a cheese sandwich and a mug of milk, I do not want eggs today" I said.

"Okay dear, it´ll be done in a few minutes. Why don´t you go for the milk at the fridge?" My mother knew I did not like cold milk.

"Okay. Hey, I got a text from Miles earlier on, do we have anything scheduled for tomorrow? Or I can go out with him?" I hope the coast is clear.

"No, nothing´s scheduled. Actually that's made me think: I know Miles, he´s a handsome young man, charming, are you two dating someone, because you two go out a lot..." wait...is she implying that Miles and I are dating? No! Is she serious about this..?

"Mom, are you implying that I´m dating a girl or Miles? Or both?" I really never knew what my mother was thinking most of the time.

"I don´t know dear, I don´t mind you dating. Just be cautious, remember to use condoms, I´m still too young to be a grandma" I almost bust out laughing, my mother thinks I am straight...

"Mom, calm down, you do not have to worry about me dating girls, because that is not going to happen, never. Mom, I am gay. And before you ask, no, I am not dating Miles. Ughh, he is like a brother, the sole thought of me dating him... ughhh, just...no" I said the last part with a shiver and a grimace.

"Wait, rewind, you said you´re gay..." Mom was obviously confused.

"Yes, mom. I am Gay, Homosexual, whatever you wish to call it. I find men attractive both romantically and sexually. I do not find women attractive" She seems confused, that I can work with.

"Oh, okay. You know both of us; your father and I, are very open-minded, I don´t care as long as you´re happy, that´s all I want. But please just be careful, the first time is always special, and should be with one who loves and treasures you" No, just no, the birds and bees talk no, specially not this early.

"Mom, I get it. But please, no birds and bees talk. I´m way too old for that" I said while eating breakfast.

"But now that I remember, what about this Mikaela I've heard about?" My mother asked.

"Huh? Oh, right, that one, well she seems...nice, but I have only make it seen as if I liked her. To annoy her boyfriend mostly, who is an asshole. Besides, I´m gay, and I know she´s not attracted to me. I´m not her type" And all of that was true.

"Oh, well, okay. By the way, I've seen the girl across the street staring at you when you were washing your car. Do you think she has a thing for you?" My mom said.

"No, mom, she is a slut, she practically hits on every boy or man that she sees. Have you seen her? She must have had surgery, that cleavage cannot be natural" I said rolling my eyes and grimacing at the end, I had no problems, or anything against women but just seeing half naked women in the TV (mainly because of my father) just ewww.

"Yeah, I've thought the same, those can´t be natural. She must be loaded in silicone. I wonder what were her parent´s thinking, she´s young still for those kind of things" Mom said.

"I don't know, and neither do I care about her or her private life. Each one their own. Though, she has quite the reputation to be an easy lay, according to some guys back at High school. And she is quite immature, brat level to be precise" She practically had tattooed on her forehead "public property" it is a little sad how she practically sells herself, but it is her life, and the future consequences are also hers.

"Okay, why don´t we talk about anything else? Are you dating anyone?" Curiosity got the better of my mother, as usual.

"Sure. And no, mom, I am not dating anyone. I am single, and free to stare and gaze men at will. By the way, where is dad?" I had to change the conversation topic. It was depressing that, of all my acquaintances I had, I did not get any "action" where sex or dating was concerned. Even Miles had sex once in a while with some guys. I never met them properly, they probably were jocks of our school. Not friends of Trent (he was an homophobic bastard after all), but I accidentally called and caught them going at it, that was amusing, though not so much for Miles...

"What about Miles? I know you two are close" Of course we were close, we were practically brothers in all but blood.

"I'm not sure, to be honest I have no idea" And I truly had no idea.

"Okay, hmm, your father should be in the back, tending that damned grass he calls garden. I swear he pays more attention to that than to me" She looked upset but her voice gave her away, she said it in fond exasperation.

"Thanks" I said to her while she went downstairs to the basement. While I remained sat at the table, answering Miles former text.

"I am free, when do we meet? Shall I pick you up?" I sent to Miles.

He replied several minutes later saying: "Good, how about tomorrow evening, at 17:30? Pick me up at my house, and we go from there" To which I replied.

"Sounds good, are we going to have dinner outside? I mean, in the mall, so I know what to tell my mother before I go" I sent to him.

A few minutes later he replied: "Yeah, sure, I´ll probably be too tired to cook something back at home"

"What about your parents? Out on business again?" Miles parents tend to go out of the state in business. They tried not to go at the same time as the other.

He replied: "My mom is out on business, to London...I think. There was some problem with one of my great-grandfather´s testament. My dad is here but he´ll be working late at the office. Thankfully there´s food cooked so he´ll have something to eat when he comes back, but you know, he´ll probably get back really late. Someone in the office is on medical leave and at summer the work load increases. I'm not worried about him though, he knows his way around the kitchen"

"If you are sure, then okay. No Mc'Donald´s! You know I do not like to eat there" I am not going there.

"Okay, I know, don´t worry, you know I don´t like it either since you made me watch Super size me" and with reason.

"Good, talk to you tomorrow then" I sent to him.

"Ok, till tomorrow" He answered.

I got up from the chair, while Nobunaga came trotting towards me, squeaking a toy of his.

"Hey, big boy, how are you?" I asked to Nobunaga.

Nobunaga wagged his tailing, a muffled bark came from around the squeak of a toy.

"Having fun I see" I said grinning.

Another squeak.

"Come on, let us see what dad is up to" I said nodding my head to the back door, leading to the back yard. Nobunaga took off running squeaking his toy as fast as he could. And I could not suppress a chuckle at that sight.

**Bumblebee´s POV:**

I was digesting (as humans say) all that I had heard all the morning. Samuel talking to his mother (coming out of the closet as the humans say), though it didn't have any impact at all. Samuel´s parents took it in better than I thought they would, they barely arched a brow over it (Samuel´s father did, but that´s beside the point), they both were very open-minded.

Though I highly doubt Samuel will want to talk about men or boys with them, he´ll probably feel weirded out about talking about it with his parents.

I had more intel about Samuel, and Miles, which I put together and comm'd it to Optimus and Ratchet. They´ll probably find it good to use for the research for the H.O.L.O. Adding to the scans that I had taken all of the previous nights and that morning while Samuel talked to his parents, dog, and Miles via text.

I had gained a bit more perspective on Samuel and Miles, which I cherished, I couldn´t wait to befriend them both.

I had been thoroughly thinking about Miles, I liked him, and I couldn´t deny that I was attracted to him. I´ve been dreaming about him, erotic dreams, and very hot ones at that.

Primus, I wanted him. As I´ve heard other teenagers talk as they walked nearby me, I had the hots for Miles Lancaster. It hurt a little not being noticed as more than a car by him, or Samuel, for that matter, but I couldn´t take that risk. It was too soon.

A few hours later after I sent the intel I felt a ping, signaling I was being comm'd by Ratchet.

"Bee here, what´s up?" I asked.

"Bumblebee, thank you for the work you´re doing, and thank you for the latest intel you've sent us" Said Ratchet.

"No problem, I´ll help in any way I can, so did you find the data useful?" I hoped it was useful, and if not, to be given instructions about the kind of intel we were after so I could do a better job.

"Yes, it was quite useful, thank you" I could hear some background talking though it was unintelligible. They were talking while Ratchet comm'd me, they were probably on the line too.

"Bumblebee, thank you for the intel you have sent us, we really appreciate it" Optimus said.

"You´re welcome, any orders I need to know? What´s our next step?" I wanted to be ready.

"Not for now, just stay close to Samuel and Miles, and keep them safe. Any further intel you can send us will be appreciated" Optimus said

"No problem with that, Miles and Samuel are very close friends, and tend to see each other almost every day" I said, and it was true.

"Very well, good work. Ratchet do you have any orders for Bumblebee?" Said Optimus.

"Yes, I do. Bumblebee, we need you to gather data about sexual Intercourse. See if you can do that, and thank you for the videos you sent, they were really... instructive. I noted that Samuel hadn't had many saved, why is that?" Ratchet asked clearly interested, and I could hear the others listening what we were talking.

"It is because Samuel does not like BDSM (Bondage and Sadomasochism), or rough, violent sex. He´s into the more romantic, affectionate type of sex, I highlighted the ones he likes and has saved" I said.

"Yes we figured that out, are you working out all of the intel you gather? Integrating it in your H.O.L.O. systems?" Ratchet asked he wanted to know if I was keeping up with the H.O.L.O. research. Pfft, of course I was.

"Of course I do, and when you send modifications I apply them too. And I will do what you asked, as soon as I can" I answered him.

"Good, what about Miles Lancaster?" Ratchet asked curious as ever.

"I also sent his sexual tastes along with Samuel´s. Though they´re differently highlighted, for easier recognition" No way I was gonna do a poor job as an scout. Also, Miles was different from Samuel, he liked as much soft/romantic/slow as he liked rough/hard sex.

"Yes, we´re seeing it now, good work Bumblebee. Besides the new orders we gave you we have nothing more to say for now. Be careful, keep a keen optic on those two and take care of yourself" Ratchet as always worried too much, but the concern was very much appreciated.

"Okay, thanks, will do. Take care of yourselves there, and good bye for now" I answered.

"We will, good bye" Said Ironhide and Optimus.

"Will do, Bee, See ya!" Said Jazz with a cheery voice. He was clearly happy. He probably spoke to Prowl earlier, which made me happy. I missed him and the others. Our team missed them, I hope we see them soon.

It was night time already, Samuel and his parents were already sleeping in their beds. So I went on for a drive being very careful, and gathered data. I found a gay pair having sex and I scanned them, the first round was sweet and very romantic, and the second was rough and fast.

I also found a straight pair and scanned them too while they were having sex, I decided to be cautious and returned back to the Witwicky´s, and recharged peacefully after sending the intel I had just gathered.


	6. Paths Cross

N: I want to say beforehand that this is my first time writing a story so go easy on me, okay? Also that ANY flaming will be erased and if you piss me off enough with flaming, it will be motive enough for blocking, saying that enjoy the story :) Beta'd by SophusMao

I don´t own Transformers, or the characters of the saga of Transformers (they belong to Hasbro and Michael Bay) I merely take them out for a creative spin that's all... If I did, that I don´t I wouldn´t leave them to be that alone and I would give them some good Loving, they´re always alone and Fighting no love for them in the films, and people that´s Beyond sad, poor Bots, but moreso Poor Optimus...

I apologize for taking so long to upload,but family, life, and all else kept getting in the way, I promise to upload more frecuently, as always as humanly soon as possible, thank you and forgive the nuisance.

Also If you haven´t noticed I leave hidden in my stories references and mentions of games (mainly Resident Evil or Final Fantasy which none of these I own, just so we´re clear) so keep an eye out and if you find them let me know in your reviews, please? (puppy eyes).

Without further ado enjoy the new chapter ;)

**Mikaela´s POV (Rosewater Mall):**

I was tired of not having a single minute to myself, between Trent, those posh-shallow girls that practically stalk me calling themselves "my friends", and the random admirer, I felt drained, tired, and in serious need of an vacation. But I lived with my grandparents that wasn´t an option, so the mall was the most available option, I just hoped I could catch a breath, and be alone...

It seemed luck was giving me a brief respite, for which I was very grateful.

The mall in itself wasn´t that crowded, though it wasn´t empty either... it was nice... bearable, no acquantances in sight, no girl-stalkers (which was an added bonus), it was nice to walk through the mall without being pestered for once.

Though later I did run into two acquaintances, well... they didn´t notice me, even though one of them used to practically fawn over me... Witwicky, I think that´s his last name...The other was Lancaster, wasn´t it?

I decided to watch them from afar for a while, there were rumors in school about those two being gay and being a couple, sure they seemed close but I don´t know...

As if they knew I was watching them, Witwicky looked up from the videogame shop stand that he was browsing and saw me. Call me stupid, but this was the first time I truly looked and saw him, and saw just how piercing and deep his eyes were, as if he could just look at you and see who you Truly were... and that deep emerald color of his eyes.

I´ve never seen eyes like his...

He broke me of my little trance by waving at me, I approached them and decided to say at least hi.

"Hi, Witwicky, Lancaster, how´re you?" I said smiling at them.

"I guess you forgot our names, didn´t you?" Said Lancaster.

"Miles! Do not be rude! Sorry about him, my name is Sam" Sam said while slapping Miles´s arm hard and frowning at Miles.

"Ow!, Brute..." Miles said while pouting with kicked puppy eyes.

"Stop pouting and the puppy eyes, you should know by now that that will never work on me" Sam said while rolling his eyes and sighing.

"You two are something else, and funny too" I said while giggling and smiling.

"Thank you, and ask away" said Sam while looking at my eyes as if he were searching for something.

"What?" I was quite confused.

"What´re you talking about man?" asked Miles looking both at me and Sam confused, sure as hell I was just as confused as he is.

"You're curious about us, so go ahead and ask" Sam said while pointing at Miles and himself.

"Are you sure?" I asked Sam, who looked amused, and Miles who simply looked lost.

"Yes, don't worry" Sam said his amusement was obvious but I could see no malice behind it, only simple mischievousness.

"Why do you have a british accent Sam?" I was really curious to know, He grinned.

"Well, we both have family in England, but he was born here, while I was born in Manchester, we kind of grew up together, both of our families have known eachother for a long time" Sam said nostalgia was pretty evident in his face.

"Kind of grew up together?" That confused me.

"Yeah, We became friends very young, but he stayed in the UK until he was like 12, wasn´t it Sam?" Miles said while Sam answered nodding.

"Yes, his parents and he moved here when he was very little, and my parents and I stayed in Manchester until I was 12 and we moved here then" Sam said pointing at Miles, they seemed to really miss the UK.

"By the sounds of it you two miss the UK a lot" I said to them curious of their answer.

"I´m not a fan of England´s weather" Said Miles, while Sam rolled his eyes.

"I like England´s weather, I like rainy days, and cold has never been a problem for me" Said Sam.

"I´m curious about something, I hope I won´t offend you with what I´m about to ask, but are you two gay?" I was nervous and I internally winced at how evident it was in my voice, and surely in my eyes and face.

"Yes, we are, and before you ask, no, we are not together. Miles is like a brother, the brother I always wanted but never had" Sam said while Miles "Awwwed" at him and grabbed him in a one-armed hug.

"Yeah it´s just like he said, I feel the same" Miles said grinning, still with his arm around Sam´s shoulders.

"Well, I´m glad for you two" I said with a honest smile.

"Well, since you´re here. Why don´t you join us, and we can chat for a while and have something to eat and have some fun in the arcades, does that sound good?" Miles asked the first part to me, and the last part looking between Sam and I.

"That does sound good, feel free to join, but don't feel pressured, we don't want to intrude" Sam said to me except the last part was directed to Miles, as if he sensed my hesitation when I aproached them a while ago.

"No, it´s okay, that sounds fantastic, I would love to join" I sincerely said smiling.

"Well, this way then, how about something to eat, hmm?" Sam said with that charming accent of his while he tipped his head to the side, while a muscled hunk passed beside us and Sam without any subtleness at all stared after him with a sly smirk.

"Now that is quite a sight for sore eyes, lucky whoever that has the fortune to have that stud for themselves" Sam said leaving me gaping and speechless. Miles bounced in the balls of his feet and that broke me up from my reverie.

"Sure, Sam, totally your type" Said Miles rolling his eyes with an affectionate smile.

"So... what´s his type?" I asked to Miles nodding to Sam.

"Tall, dark haired, muscled, and handsome if possible, though he is quite fond of all of the former adding blue eyed" Miles said smiling teasingly at Sam who rolled his eyes.

"You do not see me teasing you about your type, cliché boy" Sam said smirking with evident amusement in his face, their friendly banter was amusing.

"Cliché boy?" I asked.

"Yes, his type: Tall, stocky, blonde, and blue eyed, talking about clichés, right Mikeaela? He dreams with this stereotype of Disney Prince" Sam said while chuckling, making a joke in a brotherly way.

"Yeah, sure Sam laugh it up" Miles said rolling his eyes while he gave us a little push towards the restaurant areas.

I was completely bemused by them, I´ve never met anyone like them and I think I spaced out because they´re staring at me.

"What?" I was genuinely confused.

"You were staring at us like we had grown a second of third head" said Sam arching one of his eyebrows.

"Yeah, you were doing that, do we have something in our hair" said Miles in a high mock falsetto battling his eyelashes.

"What? No it´s just I´ve never met anyone like you two, I like you" I said at the beginning giggling and later serious and honest.

"Girl, You are so barking at the wrong tree, or in our case trees" said Sam in a deadpan, though he couldn´t avoid to crack a smirk.

"Oh, shut up, you two, I´m serious, I wanna be your friend" I said completely serious.

"Did we say that you were not our friend? We have already adopted you, you will not get rid of us now, lady" said Sam with a soft smile.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, what he said, now food, I´m starving" said Miles in a whinny desperate voice, while Sam rolled his eyes at Miles and let out an exhasperated sigh.

"Sure, let´s go, boys" I said giggling.

**Bumblebee´s POV (Rosewater Mall Parking Area):**

As Samuel and Miles went to the building, Rosewater Mall I think is it´s name...

I did a little trick and put microscopic listening devices and cameras in their clothes before they went out, it worked and they didn´t realise. Well good for me, that way I could keep them monitored and as safe as I can.

I haven´t had any safe chance to test my Holoform, though I still need more data, I think I could activate it for a while, but I was hesitant to do so if they weren´t in danger I saw no reason to do so.

It has been a few quiet weeks I report regularly to Optimus and the rest, but still I haven´t encountered any Decepticreep activity, though Optimus tells me they´re getting readings of Decepticon activity in the US, I still have to find any (though to be honest I´m not eager to find Decepticons, quite the contrary, I´m happy being Decepticon free, for now. As the humans say: this is like a holiday), So if I can help it´ll stay that way.

It seems Miles and Samuel made a new friend... I´ll probably have to protect her too, more work for me... Well as the human saying goes: _**No rest for the wicked.**_

I´ve noticed that Optimus is quite interested in Samuel, intrigued I´d say, I´ve sent them pictures I´ve taken of Samuel and Miles, he´s curious about both but we all can see that he´s captivated about Samuel, well I shouldn´t talk, considering just how captivated I am about Miles...

I´ve been secretly talking with Optimus while the others are in recharge (our equivalent of sleeping), we both are captivated respectively about Samuel and Miles, but I wouldn´t say that we´re obsessed with them. We all know just how incredibly curious Optimus is under that stoic façade that he puts up, and I´m no better.

I don´t know why he tries to hide a part of himself. Maybe he´s afraid of getting hurt again, but honestly I don´t think Samuel is in any way like Optimus´s ex. She was cold, controlling, extremely selfish, arrogant, and very, very manipulative, not to say she never cared about anyone but herself, never cared how much she hurt Optimus, or anyone else for that matter. It really hurt to see Optimus as miserable and hurt as he was back then.

At the beginning I saw Optimus as a leader, as time passed I began to see him in a new light: as an older brother, and he has told me more than once that he sees me as a little brother. We both feel the same for Ratchet and Ironhide, they both are formal, but they always let us feel that they see both Optimus and I as brothers they care and love us like brothers, they show it in their own way.

I felt a ping, meaning I had a comm coming my way.

"Optimus to Bumblebee, do you copy?" I was expecting him, I knew it was a matter of time before he contacted me.

"Bumblebee here, loud and clear, how´s it going?" I was curious to get news from them, even though Optimus probably snuck out to comm me.

"Good so far, do you have any news? I do not think I have much time before the others notice I am gone from camp" Ah, I knew it.

"Well, I know for sure that Samuel has the glasses, I´m trying to perfect my Holoform to see if I can get them, but I think we´ll need his help, he´s a direct descendent of Archibald Witwicky after all" I knew he didn´t want to involve Samuel if it wasn´t absolutely necessary, and unavoidable.

"Yes, Bumblebee I know..." Optimus said with a voice heavy with sadness.

"Hey, no need to get all sad and depressed, you know as well as I do that the decepticons will try to get to him, no matter if he´s involved with us or not, and you know that he´s safer with us. At least we can protect him, alone he doesn´t stand a chance and you know it" The least I could do is try to cheer him up.

"I know Bee, I do" He sounded better.

"Besides, have you tried the pointers I send you to try with your HOLO? The configurations?" I had to know.

"Yes, I added a few of them, but most of them I already had: the black hair, Blue eyes, you know almost all Autobots do have blue eyes, height, considering how tall I am that will not be a problem, I did add the tan to the skin tone, but considering my default specs my skin is freckled, with or without tan, so I do not know if it will look good or not, and... well I..." He was nervous, he rarely did this but when he was incredibly nervous he rambled.

"What is it big brother? You know you can tell me" I tried to sound reassuring.

"Well, do you remember those moments when people joke about how big I am?" Optimus said in a nervous voice.

"Yes, they´re usually slagtards" I made him chuckle.

"Regardless, well they are right on both accounts, I am both tall and well endowed, and that is going to be reflected in my holoform. I am afraid that if I find a human male mate I will hurt him, Bee I am as humans say very well hung, I do not want to be rejected for being "too big" I will get depressed. It would not be the first time that that has happened to me, and you know it" He was still nervous, a little bit depressed, but calmer.

"Oh, come on Optimus, you know that´s not going to happen. Samuel will literally jump your bones, you know he likes them big and thick, and you´re exactly his type, so stop worrying, okay?" I heard him sigh.

"Okay, you are right. But tell me, are you afraid that Miles will reject you?" Fair question, I guess.

"No, I´m not, and you know why?" I could practically feel his curiosity.

"No, please do tell" Very very curious, I grinned to myself as I laughed into the comm.

"Because I´m exactly his type, and I´m confident that he´ll want me. He saw my Holoform once and he was practically drooling, and sporting the cutest blush I´ve ever seen, not to say that he was practically flooding the air with pheromones. And believe me I made sure he was looking at me and not at another man, he was practically undressing me with his eyes" I said in a proud voice while smirking.

"Good for you, try not to have wet dreams while you´re on duty" Said Optimus chuckling and I swear that the optic rolling was almost visible.

"Same for you big brother" I said laughing.

"Optimus out" He cut the comm.

**Optimus POV Autobot campment (Outside of earth, unespecified planet):**

I just finished talking with Bumblebee, and I decided to go for a little stroll, that would help to clear and calm my mind. While I was working in my Holoform, I was as humans say in my own little world.

"Had fun chatting with little Bee?" Asked Jazz appearing out of the blue, scaring the living allspark out of me and making me jump.

"Jazz! Primus, do not do that! I almost shot you!" I yelled at him and stored my blaster, I could tell he was surprised I managed to surprise him and pull my blaster out so quickly that he did not have time to react.

"Good, someone has to keep us all in "our toes" considering the twins aren´t here" He said the toes part air quotting.

"Which twins?" I dreaded the answer.

"Pick your choice, they´re both hellions" He used the term Kup used for both sets of twins, which made me smile.

"To answer your question, yes, I enjoyed my chat with Bee" I answered honestly.

"So, both of you are interested in the humans? You know most cybertronians are´t the sharing type, don´t you?" He was prodding for something, that I know.

"No, Jazz, I am NOT the sharing type. And I am not interested in both of them, I am ONLY interested in Samuel Witwicky, Bumblebee is ONLY interested in Miles Lancaster, and neither of us will share if we get the one we are interested in to be our respective mates" I was getting tense, and it was clearly reflected in my voice.

"Calm down Optimus, I was just poking you to see your reaction, you really want this human, don´t you?" Sometimes I detested how meddlesome was Jazz.

"Jazz, do not be ridiculous, I have never met him, sure I feel attracted to him, he is attractive, brave, smart..." Jazz chuckled and interrupted me.

"I get it, I get it, you got it bad Optimus. You need to seize this chance when you get the chance to do it, you deserve happiness, enough of being unhappy" I knew he meant well, and that he wanted me to be happy.

"Do you think I like see you unhappy and alone? Eh? Optimus? No I don´t, I hate to see you unhappy and alone, it hurts. I want you to find your other half, to find the kind of happiness that Prowl and I share, even if we´re apart" I knew he cared about me but I did not knew he cared that much.

"Thank you, Jazz, but please, do not tell the others about this" I hoped that he kept his mouth shut about this, at least for now.

"About you sneaking out to chat with Bee? Don´t worry about it, just promise me that you´ll be careful, you know that we´ve detected Decepticons around the area" Careful as always, Jazz standard, that made me smile.

"Do not worry, I am not an amateur, Jazz. I will be back shortly, go back to camp" I wanted to be alone, to think, Jazz retreated, and while I gazed to the stars I pondered what the future had in store for us, for me.

That night I dreamed of dark emerald eyes, soft warm skin, mischievous eyes, british accent, soft like silk cultured voice, and a beautiful playful smile.


End file.
